


it's in his eyes

by Author404 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, prompt, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author404
Summary: This was a short little prompt from @rickbisexualgrimes for writer's block. thanks yall, this was fun





	it's in his eyes

“I don’t understand…” Rick spoke up. As if he would get an explanation for Negan’s… everything. Even his sick mindset was less baffling than this. “I don’t understand.” He repeated, with a firm voice this time. Negan looked lost, face blank for once. He opened his palms and laughed, moving closer. _No, no, no, don’t do that-_

“You ‘don’t understand’?” He mocked. Rick resisted the instinct to snarl. And Negan had the audacity to call Rick a prick. _No, don’t get worked up, it’s what he wants_. “Tell me, Grimes,” Negan drew out his blink. Rick just scowled at him. “What don’t you understand?” Rick opened his mouth only to have it blocked by Negan’s hand. “And stop givin’ me that goddamn stink-eye.” He took his palm back. _If I spit on him-_

“Am I not making myself _clear_ enough? Do I need to bash in another of your friends’ heads here?” Rick clenched his fist and kept a straight face. If he got angry or, worse, cried Negan would taunt him. More, that is. “Cause I _really_ don’t wanna do that.” He blinked. There it was again! In his eyes! “Is that it?”

“N- no, I- Uh, I had a question…” He looked at the floor. Negan wasn’t having that. He grabbed his chin, forcing it up. Rick bit his cheek to stop any yelps. “Negan!” He hissed. Rick pushed the man off of him, consequences be damned.

“Then look at me when I’m talking to you.” He sighed. “Shoot.” He gestured for Rick to speak.

“Negan, I’m serious here.” Negan jokingly groaned.

“When am I not serious?” He grinned with his stupid, shiny teeth. And looked at Rick. He was always looking at Rick. With a certain… _gleam_ in his eyes. Rick just wanted to clarify. _Of course, he doesn’t. That would be insane._ “C’mon! Ask away, Cowboy!”

“Do you love me?” Rick blurted it out. Better late than never. Negan’s smile fell, as with the rest of his face. Probably for dramatic effect until he burst out laughing. The familiar cackle would come… now!

But Negan stepped back. Rick felt like he could explode, he was so tense. The older man rubbed a hand over his face, dragging it over his beard. What the fuck. “Negan…”

“Yes.” _What the hell, what the hell, what the hell._ “Sure,” Negan grabbed Lucille from Rick’s hand, staggering back. “Let’s call it that.” His eyes didn’t pierce into Rick’s this time.

“See you next week.” Rick moved forward, reaching for him but Negan almost _ran_ out. Jesus. Why couldn’t Negan be a regular adult and talk about things…

Not like Rick could talk about _things_ either.


End file.
